Faithful
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Matahari yang cerah akan datang ketika badai besar yang terjadi. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat memperthankan kesetiannya dari berbagai masalah yang terjadi untuk menjaganya tetap di sisinya. Menjaga Uchiha Hinata tetap di sampingnya, selalu. #SHBF10 #Awal dan Akhir


Faithfull **by** Yuki Ryota

Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

 _ **April, Musim Semi. 19XX**_

 _Aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu adalah musim semi yang menyejukkan. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran menambah suasana hangat yang menemani acara kelulusan SMA. Aku sudah lulus. Ya, bersama dengan gadis dengan tinggi semampai dan tubuh sintal yang dibalut seragam kebesarannya. Gadis manis yang telah menarik atensi dalam sepersekian detik._

 _Iris keperakannya yang berkilau indah memikatku. Menjeratku hingga ku tak berdaya._

.

.

 **Mei, Musim Panas 20XX**

Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah gadis itu lulus, ia memilih sekolah masak untuk mewujudkan impiannya menjadi _chef_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi hubungan kami mengalir apa adanya.

Kami bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya di acara reuni ketika diriku hampir lulus dan dia yang sudah membangun restorannya sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu keberanian yang entah darimana. Saat itu, aku memberanikan diri mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Obrolan kami lancar dan mengalir begitu saja, aku tak merasakan diriku yang susah bersosialisasi itu ketika kami mengobrol.

Dan sejak saat itu, kami merasakan hubungan kami semakin dekat. Semakin dekat hingga kami harus memberikan ikatan penuh kepastian dalam hubungan kami.

.

.

.

 **Desember, Musim dingin. 20XX**

Pernikahan sederhana yang dilangsungkan oleh keluarga sederhana yang terhormat dan keluarga berpengaruh yang baik hati. Uchiha dan Hyuuga disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh bungsu Uchiha dan sulung Hyuuga.

Penuh keberanian dan tekad untuk dapat mempersunting gadis itu yang kini akan menjadi wanitaku. Ya, wanitaku, milikku. Dan tentu saja kepastian berupa tindakan bahwa dapat menghidupinya kelak yang sangat berpengaruh dalam meluluhkan hati pria tua kesayangan gadis itu.

Kami bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Di musim dingin yang kian menusuk itu, kami merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Kehangatan dari cinta kami yang saling tersalurkan dengan rapi dan baik membuat suasana musim dingin pada hari itu menghangat.

Aku tidak pernah melupakan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus menatapku dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan iris keperakannya yang memantulkan pendar cahaya kebahagiaan yang indah.

Dan tentu saja ucapannya saat itu. Ucapan yang membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal dan hawa hangat yang menjalar di wajah rupawanku. Ucapan sederhana yang mengandung banyak makna di dalamnya. Ucapan cinta yang tulus dan tak pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata. Dengan seluruh hidupku, aku mencintaimu."

 **Sasuke POV END**

.

.

Berita baik datang. Kehamilan menantu pertama di keluarga Uchiha cukup menggemparkan keluarga harmonis tersebut. Berbagai persiapan untuk menyambut sang malaikat kecil juga sudah disiapkan dengan sangat baik. Rencana-rencana matang untuk malaikat kecil tersebut untuk masa depan yang cerah juga telah disiapkan. Hal itu membuat kedua keluarga baik Uchiha maupun Hyuuga diselimuti kehangatan.

Membuat suasana rumah tersebut diselimuti kehangatan yang teramat sangat hingga mencapai panas. Hal yang dapat mendapatkan hujan turun. Hal yang dapat mendapatkan badai kencang dapat terjadi.

Dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengantisipasi dan menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

Hujan telah turun. Turun dengan deras, mengantarkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Aroma obat yang menyengat tidak membuat mereka mengeluh. Karena dibanding aroma obat ada yang lebih penting untuk dikhawatirkan. Yaitu kelahiran cucu pertama yang hilang.

Kedua keluarga yang berkumpul di depan pintu rawat sibuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Berbagai umpatan, seruan, perintah bersahutan seolah menyaingi suara hujan yang turun dengan deras di luar rumah sakit.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Saat ini ia ditugaskan untuk menemani kekalutan dan kesedihan istrinya. Kedua tubuh yang saling berpelukan tersebut bergetar. Mereka menyalurkan kesedihan mereka bersama. Sama seperti mereka menyalurkan rasa cinta bersama.

Hanya Itachi lah yang mengetahui. Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke lah yang mengetahui betapa hancurnya adiknya. Adik satu-satunya. Dan yang dapat ia bantu adalah mencari keponakannya. Mencari anak dari adik dan menantu kesayangan keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Badai tidak kunjung berhenti. Badai it uterus datang, seolah hendak menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang harmonis.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga datang. Menyebabkan perdebatan di berbagai pihak. Dan sebuah perintah terlontar.

Mengangkat rahim Hinata Uchiha.

Beberap tahun setelah kejadian tersebut, ketika keluarga Uchiha mencoba untuk membangun pondasi yang telah runtuh, cobaan kembali menghadang.

Hinata dihadapkan pilihan yang sulit. Ia tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki keturunan dan anaknya yang telah menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Tahun itu adalah tahun-tahun tersulit bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka merasa setiap hari di tahun itu dipenuhi oleh awan gelap yang terus menghalangi mereka mendapatkan cahaya matahari.

Sebuah keputusan yang berat. Sangat berat. Dan terpaksa, mereka memilih mengambil keputusan tersebut.

Tepat setelah pengangkatan rahim, Hinata sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia telah merasa menjadi wanita yang cacat. Ia depresi dan setres hingga menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut indahnya memutih dan kerutan yang muncul di usianya yang menginjak akhir pertengahan 20.

Tidak ada yang dapat Sasuke lakukan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya dapat menenangkan Hinata dan melantunkan ucapan bahwa ia akan tetap mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

Jujur saja, setelah rahim Hinata diangkat, kedua keluarga baik Uchiha maupun Hyuuga sangat bersedih. Cucu pertama yang hilang dan kehilangan harapan untuk menghasilkan keturunan memberikan pukulan telak kepada keduanya.

Namun kedua keluarga yang telah dididik dengan keras menyadari bahwa memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata adalah hal terburuk jika yang mereka inginkan adalah cucu. Hinata yang sangat disayangi keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke yang disayangi oleh keluarga Hyuuga membuat kedua keluarga tersebut enggan memisahkan mereka.

Hingga sebuah keputusan muncul.

Kedua keluarga tersebut memutuskan memberikan kehangatan dan suasana nyaman bagi pasangan suami istri tersebut. Mereka sangat menyayangi pasangan tersebut. Mereka tidak ingin egois akan keinginannya dengan memaksakan pasangan suami istri yang masih seumur jagung tersebut dalam tekanan yang berat.

Dan perlahan-lahan, kedua keluarga tersebut memutuskan memulai segalanya dari awal. Memulai membuat pondasi dan perlahan-lahan pondasi tersebut turut dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berupaya membuat pondasi yang kokoh karena masa depan masih menanti.

Dan ketika mereka mulai bekerja sama, depresi Hinata telah hilang. Sinar kecantikan mulai terpancar di wajahnya. Dan sinar kegagahan khas Uchiha kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Badai telah berhenti dan kini saatnya cahaya matahari harus masuk kembali dan menyinari bumi dengan kehangatannya.

.

.

.

 **Tahun baru**

Setelah berbagai masalah yang terjadi di tahun lalu, keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga berkumpul di rumah Sasuke dan Hinata untuk menyambut tahun baru. Menggelar acara makan malam sederhana di halaman belakang. Tawa, canda kembali terdengar di seisi rumah sederhana yang hangat tersebut. Senyuman kembali terpatri di wajah-wajah masing-masing keluarga.

Dan saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Acara penyulutan kembang api sebagai bentuk melepas tahun lalu dan menyambut tahun yang akan datang.

"Bersiap! 3, 2–" seru Hanabi bersemangat dan mulai menyulut kembang api.

Itachi mendecakkan lidah. "Tahan sebentar Hanabi. Ini bahkan belum tengah malam."

Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya, hendak protes tapi disela Itachi yang mulai menuju ke depan hendak menyampaikan pengumuman.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memberitahukan berita bahagia pada kalian. Aku dan Yugao akan menikah akhir bulan Januari, jadi siapkan hadiah untukku ya~"

Sasuke terkejut. "Hoi, _aniki_. Sejak kapan kau memiliki pasangan."

"Rahasia~" Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan untuk menyambut tahun baru untuk kejayaan kita semua. Dengan ini kita sambut tahun baru dengan penuh bahagia."

Dan detik selanjutnya terdengar suara ledakan khas kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh Itachi yang mengundang Hanabi untuk menerkam Itachi.

Kedua keluarga tertawa bersama dan tersenyum. Mereka berkeyakinan dalam hati bahwa apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, mereka akan melaluinya dengan bersama-sama untuk kebahagiaan keturunan mereka kelak.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke membuat pria itu tersentak kemudian tersenyum hangat, "Ada apa, hm?"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi istri yang ba–"

Ucapan Hinata tertahan dengan telunjuk Sasuke yang menempel pada bibir istrinya itu. "Sssh. Itu sudah berlalu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap istri yang baik di mataku, Hinata."

Iris Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih Sasuke, telah mencintaiku sebaik ini. Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Hinata lembut lalu menarik dagu Hinata pelan. "Apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, kita harus hadapi ya, sayang?"

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Mengundang air mata jatuh di kedua pipi porselen Hinata. "Iya."

Mereka berdua menatap kembang api yang terus menyala sepanjang tengah malam. Keduanya saling menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih seraya menatap kembang api.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus kuat."

.

.

.

 **20 tahun kemudian**

Sasuke menyalakan dupa dan melakukan penghormatan. Setelah berdoa dengan khusyuk, ia mengambil jas yang terlipat rapi di lantai. Ia meraih bingkai foto kecil yang terletak di sana. Lalu menciumnya sekilas kemudian berdiri seraya menenteng jas kerjanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

.

.

Kematian Hinata adalah hal terberat baginya. Ia tidak bisa beraktivitas. Ia merasakan dirinya lumpuh total. Ia merasa kehilangan harapan untuk hidup kembali. Separuh jiwanya hilang dan ia merasakan jiwanya akan hilang. Di usianya yang mulai 50 tahun, ia ditinggalkan oleh istrinya. kekasih pujaannya.

Sasuke telah menangis keras bahkan meraung-raung sepanjang ahri hingga jejak air mata yang kering masih terdapat di pipinya. Ia menatap kosong pada meja pemujaan yang sudah ditempatkan di rumahnya. Ibunya yang berusia 70 tahun hanya menatap anaknya sendu. Ia tahu bahwa kematian Hinata adalah puncak dari dari badai yang berlangsung di rumah tangga pasangan tersebut.

Baik Hyuuga maupun Uchiha sangat merasa kehilangan sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Sosok yang bersinar dan terus bekorban untuk tetap bersama Sasuke dengan berbagai masalah yang terus merenggut harapan dan kebahagiaan wanita itu.

Wanita yang secerah matahari dan cantik itu sangat disayangi. Bahkan diakhir hidupnya, sang suami masih tetap di depan makam selama seminggu. Wanita tersebut sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Wanita yang selalu pria paruhbaya itu berikan semangat kini telah pergi.

Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam rumah yang sunyi senyap tanpa seorang pun. Meninggalkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Dan meninggalkan ingatan kilas balik kebahagiaan.

Bahkan setelah wanita itu pergi, ia tidak berniat untuk menikah walau hal tersebut masih mampu ia lakukan. Karena keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan wajah rupawan dan wajah kejayaan yang awet membuatnya masih dapat menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Namun, bagi Sasuke, Hinata sudah cukup baginya. Hanya wanita itu lah yang dapat menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun dan tetap di sisinya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang Sasuke dengan dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk merelakan. Melepaskan kepergian istrinya itu.

.

.

 **Ting tong**

Hari minggu yang sejuk yang diisi Sasuke dengan membaca buku dan secangkir kopi membuat pria berusia setengah abad itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke ramah ketika menyambut tamu tersebut.

Tamu tersebut menatapnya berkaca-kaca disertai dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "A-apa Anda orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang berusia sekitar 25 tahun itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia merasa sedikit familiar. "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tamu itu menghela napas lega. "Ternyata benar Anda. Ternyata be–ugh…" pemuda itu membungkuk membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa, Nak? Apa–"

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke terkejut. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati terjangan dari pemuda itu membuat tubuh tuanya oleng. "A-ada apa ini?"

"Ayah…" gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa maksud An–"

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayah… aku pulang. Ayah, aku kembali. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Sasuke membelalak terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda tersebut menunjukkan tanda lahir berbentuk kipas yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha di pundaknya. "Ayah, aku Hikaru. Anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata."

"Kau…" Dan di detik selanjutnya, Sasuke tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Tubuh tuanya menarik pemuda itu mendekat. Ia memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Anakku… anakku…"

 _Hinata, sepertinya badai lebat telah benar-benar berakhir…_

.

.

"Kakek, ayo makan bersama."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam itu lembut. "Kakek masih ada keperluan. Kakek akan menyusul."

Anak kecil tersebut itu cemberut. "Baiklah." Kemudian anak kecil tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang di kursi goyangnya. Kursi yang selalu ia gunakan saat sedang bersama sang istri. Ia menatap langit senja.

"Hinata… lihatlah. Badai telah berhenti dan cahaya matahari yang begitu terang telah menyinari kita." Ia menatap pigura foto yang berada di pelukannya.

"Hinata… aku mencintaimu, kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi goyangnya menikmati hembusan angin sambil memeluk pigura.

Hari itu, tepat saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-70, ia menutup usia. Meninggalkan anaknya dan menantunya sendirian dan tentu wasiat dan harta kekayaan Uchiha.

Dan tentu saja, kisah cinta dirinya dan Hinata yang ia harap dapat menginspirasi anaknya kelak.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
